


sing the lullaby of the earth

by thefirstuglyduckling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Compliant, Lullabies, M/M, Singing, after a battle routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstuglyduckling/pseuds/thefirstuglyduckling
Summary: The battle was won, but the wounds cut deeper than the skin.  Merlin's magic was slowly falling asleep, but it had one more trick up it's sleeve.





	sing the lullaby of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the famous lullaby in the United States called "Hush-a-Bye."

They had just moved all the fallen bodies to a corner of the forest. Yes, they had won, but they lost much more than they have ever lost.

Arthur was dead on his feet, some of his best friends had died today. Fires were crackling in the distance. The enemy horses had retreated. Swords were being unsheathed all around the camp. Faces were nearly unrecognizable due to the dirt and blood on them. Arthur knew he had an open wound leaking through his armor and that someone would stop him soon, but that did not hinder him from checking on all the wounded being tended to by Merlin. Leon was sitting near the fire, wrapped in a blanket, tears slopping down his armor. At least he was alive.

Merlin was exhausted beyond sleep; his magic was slowly falling asleep under his skin. The bandages were almost running out—the only one left to be bandaged was Arthur. The enemies’ dead soldiers had been moved to the side of the forest where their people could find them easily and bury them with honor. All the knights were trudging along, feet tripping over sadness. Every footstep marked a print onto Merlin’s heart, he had lost some friends today. Gwaine’s valiant cries were hears throughout the camp as he tried to cheer people up, but even he sounded angry. They had won the battle, yes, but they had lost good knights. They had lost so many men in such a small battle.

“Merlin, get some rest,” Arthur whispered as Merlin led the king to a separate tent. “I can take care of myself.”

“Sire, I am still your servant despite all the magic you require me to do,” Merlin replied slightly angrily.

As Merlin peeled off Arthur’s armor, Arthur watched the determination on the manservant’s quiet face. “You take care of other people too much.”

The seriosity in Merlin’s face broke a little as he barked out a laugh, “I’m the assistant to the Court Physician, Arthur. Of course, I take care of other people too much.”

“No, I mean,” Arthur placed a hand on Merlin’s cheek, “you take care of other people so much that I don’t remember ever seeing you taking care of yourself. Especially in battle.”

Instead of answering, Merlin grabbed a bucket full of water and a small cloth and began wiping away the dirt and blood from Arthur’s body. This meant that Arthur was correct in his suspicions, and Merlin was too reckless because of the people he loved.

“Hush now, sire,” Merlin whispered as he placed Arthur’s head on his lap. “You have fought very bravely. You don’t need to worry about me any longer, I’ll be just fine. I’m going to dress your wounds now. You may have to sleep for this part.”

When Arthur did not answer, Merlin pressed his lips against the chest of his king before getting the bandages and herbs from his sack. The largest wound was on his upper thigh and was no longer than three inches and no deeper than one inch, but Arthur’s wounds were on his heart.

And the king began to cry. He cried because of the lives lost on the battlefield. He cried because he remembered Merlin’s close acquaintances with swords and arrows. He cried because of the near loss of his own life.

Soon enough, Merlin was kissing the tears away, but his own tears began to gather under his eyes. He finished bandaging his king and dressed him in soft clothing.

Softly, Merlin began to sing,

  
_“Hush-a-bye, Don't you cry_  
_Go to sleep, my one and only,_  
_When you wake, you will have cake_  
_And all the pretty little horses._  
_Dapples and grays, blacks and bays_  
_All the pretty little horses._  
_Hush-a-bye, Don't you cry_  
_Go to sleep my one and only_  
_When you wake, you will have cake_  
_All the pretty little horses_  
_Dapples and grays, blacks and bays_  
_All the pretty little horses.”_

  
As Merlin sang, his magic began to wake up again and wrapped warmly around Arthur, placing flowers on his body. The dirt floored tent was soon as green as a meadow. Arthur watched as gold filled his tent, eyes wide at the display once again. It was always so fantastical whenever Merlin sang this song. Once, they were out in the open in an overnight hunt when Merlin began to sing his lullaby and the birds began to sing along.

It was always this song that made Arthur understand Merlin more. Merlin was magic, he had explained it a few months ago. But in this song to Arthur, Merlin was more than magic. Merlin was more than the universe. Merlin was Arthur’s. The song made it known in the simplest way that Arthur would always be able to rely on his destiny to keep the two of them alive for more than necessary.

They were cuddled up together in the blankets after Merlin cleaned himself up as Arthur began to press his lips against Merlin’s neck. “You take care of me too much, Merlin.”

“Oh, I hate it too, sire,” Merlin kissed Arthur on the lips.

As the two slept, magic swept throughout the camp, setting protection among the survivors. The sun began to shine again. The small battle that took many lives was over. As the flowers began to bloom and the earth began to sing again, everyone settled into comfort and slowly fell asleep. “Mama? Why are they all falling asleep?” a small girl with her mother asked as they passed the valley. “Because, my child, the earth has heard the song of the magic here.”

 

———

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first little fic! I did change some of the lyrics to fit the story. I based this on Laura Veirs's version of this beautiful song that my mother used to sing to me when I was younger.


End file.
